Too drunk
by Ashes of Stars
Summary: Slight AU story about the pressures of the past and the effects of alcohol. DH. One shot.


****

This is part of my 'Pissed off Romance' series. This was written to 'Wake Up' by Three Days Grace**, or more to the point, fuelled by the line; '**_I guess I'm running out of luck, cause your just not drunk enough to fuck!'_

If you do not like Angsty/tragic stories and prefer to read fluff then this isn't for you, and neither is anything in my 'Pissed off Romance' series.

Reviews shall be greatly appreciated.

__

Draco's POV

Were fighting again. Your getting drunk and I am reacting to your drinking, objecting to your free will.

Your getting shit-faced every fucking night, coming home, banging about and threatening anything that stands in your way.

I know the war has been hard on you, I know the memories come back a lot however I know not of why you drown you sorrows with bottle upon bottle of booze when you know it will make things worse. Why not try and receive comfort from me, your life partner and your husband?

I thought that with me by your side you would be okay. I guess that was a lie from you? Just another to add to my list, right below the last lie and the one before that.

On the battlefield you witnessed death over death, watched as the days ticked by and the rotting of flesh became to potent that most couldn't breathe. You watched me fall and recover, you watched Ron fall and die. The war took everyone from you except me and I am truly sorry that I am the only one left in your life, instead of anyone who may have been able to keep you stable and happy.

I am the only one here today and still I am nothing compared to the booze you filter through your veins. I am as good as dead to you.

XxXxX

__

Harry's POV

The heavy blanket of intoxication wraps itself around my aging body in an attempt to suffocate me. I see it coming as I wrap my fingers around the clear glass the drug is held in, and feel it burning as I open my throat to allow access for the mind altering, rage inducing crap to take over me.

It takes control, slipping its evil into my conscience, causing me to act badly to the world, to hate the skeletal humans that rot away daily as they saunter along the streets in a feeble attempt to be normal. I am one of those, that scum which feeds on the days sun like a plant that in turn will learn to corrode away with the acidy beams of sunshine.

An angel seems to haunt my house with its devilishly good looks and haunting innocence. A man of class and culture whom I have caused to shroud from the sunlight and rays it rots us with, a man who waits for me to come in off my face, every night of the god-damn weeks. This man, my husband, talks to me soothingly and tentatively at first and I always reply rudely. He then snaps at me and we fight, usually throwing things around and saying things we never really mean.

I have ruined this man of care and anger. I have pushed him to the limits, pulled his sanity apart and for nothing in return. The way I fuck everything up never comes at any price at all, instead I give it all away for free. To people who don't deserve it.

All these people I have caused to die, all these people who fought for me and my cause are either suffering as I am or dead, buried, rotten.

My drink is the only curtain I have, to block out the vivid memories of my life that's filled with sadness, murder and being different; special.

I am not special. I am the mutation of two very dead parents and the after effect of the death curse.

I am a living death curse; a human tragedy with 'Avadra Kedavra' eyes.

XXxXxXxXX

__

Draco's POV

Your too drunk to fuck. Your boozy, unforgiving and deceitful. You're the epitome of hurt, the everything of faded. I hate you, the way you have let yourself die, the way you have caused me to break.

You stopped touching me, you hit me, you ignored me and now I lay here stirring and your too drunk to care. You settled on wanking off in the shower again, I know and its never a care to how I feel, how I have needs.

Not that I need you anymore.

XXxXxXX

__

Harry's POV

By the time I change you will already be too gone to care. I an no longer the golden boy with a silver halo hanging over my head; I now hurt, I now don't give a shit.

So many years spent on me and so little learned, your still here, your still caring and I am sorry I cannot change for you. Your holding me back, you're a constant reminder of my friends and family.

You are my friend, you are my family. But neither you nor this bottle will ever be enough.


End file.
